Various song parodies
by BeckyDR
Summary: These are various song parodies that I posted on amiright.com. I am the sole owner of these parodies, but I do not own the original songs or singers. Please R&R.


"Don't Speak" Originally by No Doubt  
  
"Don't Speak That Way About William Tong" Parody by Becky Donoghue-Rick  
  
I can see  
  
as I look through the parodies  
  
someone named William Tong  
  
posting here  
  
I can see  
  
he's making fun of George Bush  
  
calling him "shrub" and et cetera  
  
all the time  
  
Unfortunately  
  
I also see  
  
parodies by others bashing WT, so...  
  
Don't speak that way about William Tong  
  
he didn't do anything wrong  
  
han ta shi wode pengyou  
  
Oh, don't speak that way about William Tong  
  
he didn't do anything wrong  
  
han ta shi wode pengyou  
  
As you can see  
  
I am all for what William says  
  
in his parodies  
  
I'm a democrat too  
  
so I am free to bash Bush  
  
just as much as he  
  
And I'm also free  
  
to stop anybody  
  
who might say derogatory things  
  
(about WT or me)  
  
So don't speak that way about William Tong  
  
he didn't do anything wrong  
  
han ta shi wode pengyou  
  
Oh, don't speak that way about William Tong  
  
he didn't do anything wrong  
  
han ta shi wode pengyou  
  
I know that  
  
there are a lot of people  
  
who don't agree  
  
with what we say  
  
But that is  
  
no reason to start bashing  
  
they should respect our views  
  
anyway  
  
I can see  
  
that people don't respect  
  
how we feel  
  
Don't speak that way about William Tong  
  
he didn't do anything wrong  
  
han ta shi wode pengyou  
  
Oh, don't speak that way about William Tong  
  
he didn't do anything wrong  
  
han ta shi wode pengyou  
  
Han ta shi wode pengyou  
  
that way about William Tong  
  
he didn't do anything wrong  
  
han ta shi wode pengyou  
  
don't speak  
  
don't speak that way about William Tong  
  
he didn't do anything wrong...  
  
I said shut up  
  
I said shut up  
  
you all just shut up!  
  
la la la la la  
  
la la la la la  
  
No, no, don't speak  
  
hush, hush, shut up  
  
hush, hush, shut up  
  
hush, hush, han ta shi wode pengyou  
  
hush, hush, shut up  
  
hush, hush, shut up  
  
hush, hush, han ta shi wode pengyou!  
  
"Don't Speak" Originally by No Doubt  
  
"Don't Speak To Me In Hindi!" Parody by Becky Donoghue-Rick  
  
No Doubt leader Gwen Stefani has a problem; bassist Tony Kanal likes to irritate her by speaking to her in Hindi (only the chorus is Gwen's actual words); this song is also dedicated to all my crazy Internet-based Indian friends who like to speak to me in Hindi when they know I only understand a little  
  
Tony Kanal  
  
well I think he is silly  
  
he's really really silly  
  
as you will see  
  
Because he  
  
likes to irritate Gwen Stefani  
  
by talking to her in Hindi  
  
all the time  
  
And when he does  
  
speak to her in Hindi  
  
she turns around and says to him...  
  
Don't speak to me in Hindi!  
  
because I don't understand it  
  
speak to me in English  
  
No, don't speak to me in Hindi  
  
because I don't understand it  
  
speak to me in English  
  
Tony Kanal  
  
he likes to be annoying  
  
even though he's only teasing  
  
when he does it  
  
And you can bet  
  
he'll do it again  
  
and once more Gwen will say to him...  
  
Don't speak to me in Hindi!  
  
because I don't understand it  
  
speak to me in English  
  
No, don't speak to me in Hindi  
  
because I don't understand it  
  
speak to me in English  
  
Tony Kanal likes to annoy Gwen Stefani  
  
and the others...  
  
I can see  
  
that Tony just won't listen  
  
when Gwen says...  
  
Don't speak to me in Hindi  
  
because I don't understand it  
  
speak to me in English  
  
oh oh oh, don't speak to me in Hindi  
  
because I don't understand it  
  
speak to me in English  
  
Speak to me in English!  
  
to me in Hindi  
  
because I don't understand it  
  
don't speak  
  
don't speak  
  
don't speak  
  
oh  
  
to me in Hindi  
  
because I don't understand it  
  
Speak English  
  
Speak English  
  
can you speak English??????????????????????  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
No no no  
  
hush, hush, Tony  
  
hush, hush, Tony  
  
hush, hush, speak to me in English  
  
hush, hush, Tony  
  
hush, hush, Tony  
  
hush, hush, speak to me in English!  
  
  
  
  
  
This song is in no way intended to bash Tony Kanal, Gwen Stefani, or No Doubt; this song simply portrays what I see to be a humorous situation  
  
"Liquid Dreams" Originally by O-Town  
  
"Kickers Dreams" Parody by Becky Donoghue-Rick  
  
Football cards of love surrounding me, I'm lost in a world of fantasy  
  
Every night he comes to me and gives me all the excitement I need  
  
Now this hot boy, he's not your average boy  
  
He's a morpharotic dream from a magazine  
  
And he's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
  
he's a hottie, more than anyone I've ever seen, whoo!  
  
I dream about a boy who's a mix of Mike Vanderjagt  
  
Just a little touch of Janikowski's wild style, with Al Del Greco's smile  
  
throw in a body like Matt Stover's  
  
You got the star of my kickers dreams  
  
MartÃ­n GramÃ¡tica's lips to kiss in the dark  
  
Underneath Gary Anderson's beauty mark  
  
When it comes to the test well Cary Blanchard's the best  
  
And Morten Andersen brings the rest (ohhh)  
  
Now this hot boy, he's not your average boy  
  
he's a morpharotic dream from a magazine  
  
And he's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
  
he's a hottie, more than anyone I've ever seen, whoo!  
  
I dream about a boy who's a mix of Mike Vanderjagt  
  
Just a little touch of Janikowski's wild style, with Al Del Greco's smile  
  
throw in a body like Matt Stover's  
  
You got the star of my kickers dreams  
  
Bridge:  
  
Looks ain't everything, he's got the sweetest personality  
  
Like Adam V. (Vinatieri)  
  
My mama thinks I'm lazy, my friends all think I'm crazy  
  
But in my mind I leave the world behind every night  
  
I dream kickers dreams, my kickers dreams  
  
Every night I dream, these kickers dreams, ooohhh  
  
I dream about a boy who's a mix of Mike Vanderjagt  
  
Just a little touch of Janikowski's wild style, with Al Del Greco's smile  
  
throw in a body like Matt Stover's  
  
You got the star of my kickers dreams  
  
I dream about a boy who's a mix of Mike Vanderjagt  
  
Just a little touch of Janikowski's wild style, with Al Del Greco's smile  
  
throw in a body like Matt Stover's  
  
You got the star of my kickers dreams  
  
I dream about a boy who's a mix of Mike Vanderjagt  
  
Just a little touch of Janikowski's wild style, with Al Del Greco's smile  
  
throw in a body like Matt Stover's  
  
You got the star of my kickers dreams  
  
"Hey Baby" Originally by No Doubt w/Bounty Killer  
  
"Hey Gwen/Hey Tony" Parody by Becky Donoghue-Rick  
  
Yes, this is another case of Tony Kanal irritating Gwen Stefani and what she says to him when he does so; and once again, it is in NO WAY intended to bash Tony, Gwen, or No Doubt, but rather to sing about a humorous situation. Enjoy.  
  
Hey Tony, hey Gwennie hey  
  
Tony says, Gwen says  
  
Hey Tony, hey Gwennie hey  
  
here we go again  
  
Oh no, not again  
  
there's Tony Kanal again  
  
Irritating Gwen Stefani  
  
by speaking to her in Hindi  
  
And calling her silly names  
  
she's not amused by his games  
  
Especially when she can't understand  
  
what he's saying to her  
  
Oh no, there he goes again  
  
Tony talking in Hindi to Gwen  
  
and of course Gwen cannot understand  
  
and she says to him...  
  
And when Tony says  
  
(T: arre Gwennie, arre Gwennie arre)  
  
Gwen says, Gwen says  
  
(G: Hey Tony, hey Tony hey, don't speak to me in Hindi!)  
  
hey Tony, hey Tony hey  
  
and Tony says, Tony says  
  
(T: Hey Gwennie, hey Gwennie hey)  
  
(G: and don't call me Gwennie either!)  
  
Yes, there he goes again  
  
Tony's being crazy again  
  
Speaking to Gwen in Hindi  
  
and irritating her  
  
And Gwen is now mad at Tony  
  
for annoying her constantly  
  
and every time he starts to,  
  
she says to him...  
  
And when Tony says  
  
(T: arre Gwennie, arre Gwennie arre)  
  
Gwen says, Gwen says  
  
(G: Hey Tony, hey Tony hey, don't speak to me in Hindi!)  
  
hey Tony, hey Tony hey  
  
and Tony says, Tony says  
  
(T: Hey Gwennie, hey Gwennie hey)  
  
(G: and don't call me Gwennie either!)  
  
Oh no, oh no, it's Tony Kanal again!  
  
Tony Kanal is going crazy  
  
Always talking to Gwen in Hindi  
  
Even though she doesn't understand Hindi  
  
Stop it Tony, hey hey Tony  
  
Tony Kanal is going crazy  
  
Always talking to Gwen in Hindi  
  
Even though she doesn't understand Hindi  
  
Stop it Tony, hey hey Tony  
  
Oh no, Tony Kanal's gone crazy  
  
always talking to Gwen in Hindi  
  
he doesn't bug Tom or Adrian this way  
  
Crazy Tony  
  
hey, Tony  
  
Oh no, there he goes again  
  
Tony talking in Hindi to Gwen  
  
and of course Gwen cannot understand  
  
and she says to him...  
  
And when Tony says  
  
(T: arre Gwennie, arre Gwennie arre)  
  
Gwen says, Gwen says  
  
(G: Hey Tony, hey Tony hey, don't speak to me in Hindi!)  
  
hey Tony, hey Tony hey  
  
and Tony says, Tony says  
  
(T: Hey Gwennie, hey Gwennie hey)  
  
Tony Kanal is really being crazy  
  
(T: arre Gwennie, arre Gwennie arre)  
  
Gwen says, Gwen says  
  
(G: Hey Tony, hey Tony hey...)  
  
He'd better stop acting so crazy, and right now  
  
Hey Tony, hey Tony hey  
  
and Tony says, Tony says  
  
(T: Hey Gwennie, hey Gwennie hey)  
  
(G: AND DON'T CALL ME GWENNIE EITHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
() = Tony or Gwen is speaking  
  
arre = hey  
  
"Lady Marmalade" Originally by Cristina Aguilera and co.  
  
"Yo No Quiero Cantar Esta CanciÃ³n " Parody by Becky Donoghue-Rick  
  
Estuviese RodrÃ­guez: Mya came out of her dressing room  
  
upon hearing Cristina yelling  
  
she said "hey, Cristina, what's up"  
  
and Cristina said "Look at this"  
  
Then Cristina showed Mya  
  
her French dictionary  
  
where she had looked up the words to the chorus  
  
and then Cristina said...  
  
Everybody: Yo no quiero cantar esta canciÃ³n, no no  
  
Yo no quiero cantar esta canciÃ³n  
  
Puja Khanna: yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Then Pink came out to see  
  
what was going on out there  
  
and when she saw Mya and Cristina  
  
she asked them what was going on  
  
And then Cristina  
  
showed to Pink  
  
what she had showed to Mya  
  
and once more she repeated...  
  
Everybody: Yo no quiero cantar esta canciÃ³n, no no  
  
yo no quiero cantar esta canciÃ³n  
  
Beki Tang: Then Lil Kim came out saying  
  
"what in the world is going on here"  
  
and then Pink, Mya, and Cristina  
  
told her what was happening  
  
Then Lil Kim said "Hey, Cristina,  
  
this isn't worth all this trouble"  
  
then Cristina said "But it is"  
  
and she turned around and left  
  
Everybody: Hey, Cristina  
  
what's up with Cristina  
  
BT: Then Cristina went back to her room  
  
saying "I'm not going to sing that song"  
  
but that was when everybody  
  
realized who's turn  
  
was coming up next  
  
and they started calling...  
  
Everybody: Cristina...  
  
ER: It's your turn!  
  
Everybody: Cristina...  
  
PK: Cristina Aguilera! Come out of there right now!  
  
Everybody: Cristina...  
  
Zoya Ivanovna: Oooooh  
  
hey, hey, heeeeeeey  
  
Finally Cristina agreed  
  
to sing her part of the song  
  
but it was not without resignation  
  
oh, oh, oooooooooh  
  
PK: Finally everybody showed up  
  
ER: and sang their parts  
  
ZI: finally, everything was worked out  
  
oh, oh, oooooooooooooh  
  
Everybody: And that was what happened  
  
what was happening here  
  
Everything worked out in the end  
  
ZI: And after all was done...  
  
Everybody: Cristina no querÃ­a cantar la canciÃ³n, no no  
  
pero al final sÃ­ la cantÃ³...  
  
ER: that's what happened, yeah...  
  
Everybody: Cristina no querÃ­a cantar la canciÃ³n, no no  
  
pero al final sÃ­ la cantÃ³  
  
BeckyDR: Zoya Ivanovna  
  
ZI: Oooooh ooh oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh  
  
BDR: Puja Khanna  
  
PK: That's what happened  
  
BDR: Beki Tang  
  
BT: wei wei ah ah ah ah ah ah ah  
  
BDR: Estuviese RodrÃ­guez  
  
ER: Oh oh oh, oh oh  
  
BDR: everybody  
  
ER: oh yeah  
  
BDR: knows just what happened here  
  
ZI: ooh  
  
BT: wei wei  
  
BDR: Becky Donoghue-Rick, here  
  
Everybody: And that's the whole story, ooooooooooooh yes sir  
  
  
  
  
  
Translations:  
  
Yo no quiero cantar esta canciÃ³n = I don't want to sing this song  
  
Cristina no querÃ­a cantar la canciÃ³n = Cristina did not want to sing the song  
  
pero al final sÃ­ la cantÃ³ = but she finally sang it  
  
wei = hey 


End file.
